1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic dispersion, an electrophoretic display device, a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable information systems have been intensively enhanced. Demand for thin display devices with low power consumption are particularly growing. Various attempts have been made to cope with such demands. Liquid crystal display devices (liquid crystal display units) have satisfied the demands until now.